8 Years Later
by orangesmoothie233
Summary: Jesse and Suze want a family, not only are they juggaling that and two new jobs, but also the whole mediator thing, how will they cope? VERY OOC!
1. Test

**A/N: Hey ok so if you read this story in its original form, well I just didn't like it anymore so I'm doing this now. Anyway I don't own these books, and I'm not making a reference to any others!!!!**

SPOV

Jesse looked at me with his dark, deep, brown eyes, expecting, waiting, and anticipating. What could I say to him? That after sixteen months of trying, that still we had no results, at least not the way we wanted.

I looked into his eves, and shook my head. His face fell into a frown, and he looked at his watch.

"Susannah, I've got to get to the hospital. Listen we will go to dinner tonight and talk. Maybe…"

He didn't continue but we both knew what he was thinking. A doctor, we may need a doctor. I knew he thought it was me but I was going to make it perfectly clear to him tonight that it could be him too.

Jesse and I had been married for two years now. He had just gotten a resident job at Memorial Hospital in San Francisco. I worked at an elementary school teaching fifth graders. That was my favorite age so far. They understood enough that you could actually laugh at their jokes, but not too much so that the jokes were bad.

We lived in a small apartment, living room, bathroom, kitchen, and a bedroom. If we did have a baby then we would definitely need more room.

Jesse walked down the small hall between our bathroom, and bedroom. I stared at his back and couldn't help the feeling that flooded me, the feeling that I had let my husband down.

He came out of the bedroom and kissed me lightly on the lips before walking out the door. Once I heard the car start, I started crying. Not hard or anything, don't think I've gone soft on you, but just a few tears escaped. I called my doctor and made an appointment for today.


	2. Doctor's Visit

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to come up with the second chapter!!!! Anyhoo keep the correction, compliments and ideas coming!

SPOV

Walking into the doctor's office I felt oddly out of place. All the posters and women just sitting around. This was no different from any other doctors; well at least that's what I told myself.

I signed in and sat in the chair, the only chair left. There were a LOT of women having babies. I sighed and picked up one of the many magazines available for us. But right at that moment a nurse popped her head out of the door and called my name.

I walked back into the farthest room. If there was any time to run it would be now. I hated this. It's so awkward, I don't even know this person, and he OR she was going to be "down there".

The nurse looked at me and smiled. "First time, eh? Don't worry, it will be fine."

She handed me a gown and told me to take everything off. It was so weird, I can't even tell you. She was gone while I did that but she soon returned. Lucky me!

Dr. Mallard came in a few minutes later. Dr. Jessie Mallard. I know I know, the humor wasn't lost on me either. And let me tell you, I am so happy I have a women doctor for this.

"Well Mrs. De Silva," she said a few minutes later, once the bad part was over, "You're due December 7th. I will fill out a prescription for prenatal vitamins and give you a couple pamphlets on becoming a mom."

She put her clipboard down and looked me in the eye. I am pretty sure that my mouth as on the floor like in all those old cartoons. She smiled at me politely. But it soon disappeared and realization came to her face.

"You didn't know Mrs. De Silva? I'm sorry I just assumed that you were coming in for confirmation. Do you need a minute, or a glass of water?"

But at that point a smile had cracked across my face. I was pregnant!


	3. Spilled

A/N: Ok so many of you are wondering what this story is. Well I'm not quite sure. But I had a story named this a while ago but I didn't like where it was going so I created this one. And yes I know that I said this before but I want to make it perfectly clear.

SPOV

Driving home from the doctor's office I was in the ultimate high. But I came crashing down as I realized that I would have to tell Jesse. I mean even if I didn't at some point he would figure it out. This was an interesting situation.

Jesse loved surprises. I guess that happens when you have no connections to humans for 150 years. But I had to figure out the perfect way to tell him, and this isn't something you just blurt out… or is it.

**3 hours later**

I heard Jesse's car pulling into the garage. I finished lighting the last candle, and setting the table. I had made Jesse the perfect dinner; oven roasted chicken, corn on the cob, and oven baked french fries.

He walked in the door, put his coat on the coat hanger and stepped into our living room/ dining room. He walked over to me and kissed me. He walked into the bathroom and washed his hands.

While he was doing so he shouted down the hall, "So are you going to the doctor soon?"

I smiled as I said, "I went today."

"When do we find out?"

"I should get the test results back any day now."

He was silent after that, but then just then I heard the medicine cabinet open. "Yes," I thought to myself, he had a headache, great. See I had left the prenatal vitamins in there, hoping that he would look.

He walked out with the bottle in his hands. He looked from me to the bottle, to me and back again.

"Honey, um, there's something I need to tell you. I'm pregnant."

He looked at me with, what I was sure the same look that I had given Dr. Mallard when she had told me.

"But this morning the test it was negative how…"

"Well the Dr. said that sometimes this close that truly a pregnancy test won't work, and only a doctor can tell. But she's certain so, yep I am having your baby."

He stared at me for another moment then ran to me and picked me up, turning us in a circle. We were both laughing and both very, very happy.


	4. Competition

SPOV

**4 weeks later**

I hate being pregnant, well at least so far. All I have felt so far is the morning sickness. Now Dr. Mallard says that yes this is true and correct but I still hate it.

I have so far run out of the classroom 6 times from morning sickness. My fifth graders were freaking out the first time. But when I came back into the classroom I had to explain that indeed I was pregnant and not dying. Because that was the conclusion they had come to, that I was dying.

I laughed so hard at that theory. But they were all very happy for me. And unfortunately I hadn't planned on telling them this early, but when you run out of the room throwing up, you kind of have to explain.

And the cravings have started, but those I'm alright with. I mean I could name any food to Jesse and he will go and get it without saying, "Oh that's way too unhealthy." It's so nice! And the sad part is that I'm not even showing yet.

However I have told my mom and Andy, and I'm positive that somehow my dad knows too. It was an interesting night that I told everyone though. It was Easter, and everyone was back for dinner, at Andy's demand, I mean request.

Sleepy was married to a girl who we all liked named Anne. They had one kid, a boy named Sam, he's four now. I know I know, I can't believe someone married him either, but they seem happy.

Dopey on the other hand, hadn't gotten into a university, so he had to settle for community college which was a huge wake up call to him and he is in his last year at a real university. And yes, we were ALL shocked at that one too.

David had skipped another grade, 9th, and he too is in the last year of MIT. Now that none of us were as surprised at, he was of course a true computer geek at heart.

Jesse and I agreed that we would tell them then. Only we didn't know that we would have competition. Dopey wound up bringing home a date, that no one seemed to like, especially Andy. Her name was Mandy, and she was well less educated than dopey. Oh heck I'll just say it, she's an idiot!

So while we're eating dessert, Dopey stands up and says, "Dad, Mandy and I are getting married."

I think that if Andy could have without being rude, he would have laughed, Sleepy did, but quickly stopped once both Dopey, and Anne gave him a bad look.

Jesse and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing, o crap we just got blown out of the water.

Mom was the first one to talk, "Well were very happy for the two of you. Lets break out some champagne shall we." She left the room, and I looked at Jesse again this time thinking, now here's the perfect time. You know because I can't drink and I can just let it slip out.

Mom brought out a tray that had six glasses of full champagne. She walked around handing one to everyone over the age, ending with me last.

"No thanks Mom, I can't drink." I said and looked away, to Dopey, and his um I guess fiancé.

"She started moving on to put the tray down but then turned back to me. "What do you mean can't?"

"Well I'm pregnant and the doctor made it very clear…" but I couldn't finish my sentence because my mom had me in a crushing hug and was crying in my ear. Andy had jumped up too, and was shaking Jesse's hand.

Now I felt kind of bad for taking away the spotlight from Dopey, but he actually had a relieved looking smile on his face, and even congratulated me.

All in all It was the perfect time, and evening to tell everyone about our little bundle of joy.


	5. The 6th Month

A/N: So I need help, could someone please tell me what the real names of Sleepy and Dopey are. That would really help, I felt like an idiot trying to come up with them in the last chapter, and then had to call them by their seven dwarf's names. THANKS! And on with our chapter…

**5 Months Later**

It's for sure, I'm showing. I'm six months and I look like a whale, and my worry is that by the time I get to nine months that I am going to be in the Guinness book of world records for the fattest women because of pregnancy.

Jesse is working the longest hours at the hospital and I miss him so much. But I'm keeping myself busy with setting up the nursery for the baby. CeeCee was helping me; we would always call each other with new ideas. Everything was almost ready to be bought until Jesse dropped this bomb on me.

"Honey, I know that I'm just starting my residency and things are a little tight now but I was thinking if we really pull things in, we can buy a house. I know that the baby's room is almost done, well no furniture, but you've planned it out, and truly we need it."

He was rambling because he was nervous that I would say no, or something worse, I don't know what that worse thing was yet but, o well. I would go as long as we could afford it. I tuned back in as he was finishing.

"And oh by the way, I got a pretty big raise today. So that could help us with the house."

I jumped up and gave him a huge hug. He picked me up and turned me around. Then gently set me down, looking fearfully between me and my stomach, which if I forgot to mention is huge. I smiled and laughed at him.

Then he pulled something out of his pocket. I was a couple page thick packet. He handed it to me and I checked it out. I was a deed, a deed to a house in the nicest neighborhood in town. I said that we had to visit this minute, CeeCee and I would have to change everything we've already done!

"And it was built this year," he added slightly, trying to get me to get the hint. I understood completely and smiled in reply.

We pulled up to a beautiful house about twenty minutes later. It had a mission style roof, with white walls, and no brick. Thank goodness. The windows were beautiful, with red shutters to match the shingles on the roof.

The inside was much more modern though, with up to date appliances, and hard wood floors. The rest of the house was entirely empty, no paint on the walls except for the primer even.

"I told them to leave the walls blank so that you and CeeCee would have more fun decorating than with just the nursery." He said smiling to me. I smiled back more elated than I had ever been since I found out about the pregnancy.

Just then I felt something inside me. The color on my face drained and my hand dropped to my stomach. Jesse ran to my side in an instant, asking me many question none that I was able to answer before another came out.

My face broke into a smile, and I put Jesse's hand on my stomach as I said, "the baby it moved!"


	6. Surprise!

A/N: I know that a few of you have been commenting that the story is moving too fast. Well I'm going to fix that in the next few chapters so enjoy… (P.S. the link to the pictures of the furniture is on my profile)

SPOV

CeeCee called this morning saying that if I had a new house that we would need to decorate and I agreed completely. We decided that at 10 that morning we were on to Babies R Us. We wanted to get the baby's room stuff at least called off before we started anything else.

**15 days later**

CeeCee and I had finished everything for the house, now just the baby's room was left. We walked into the furniture store with high hopes; everything for the house was going so smoothly.

"Suze, omygosh, look at this crib it looks so pretty."

The crib was a dark brown, chocolate, the head of the crib was beautiful with very little design to it just a wave. Everything else on the crib went straight down, except at the very bottom where it looked like waves crashing onto the shore.

The rest of the furniture, the changer, the drawers, they were all chocolate brown too, with the same design.

"Suze, come look at this," CeeCee said to me pointing to some rugs. They were the shaggy kind that I loved. "They're so soft, perfect for a baby to crawl on," she finished. I picked out the brown one for the mere fact that the blue was too far from the turquoise I was aiming for.

I also chose bedding that had a few more colors in it as well. It had letters all over it and we decided that we would paint the walls a tan brown, with dots with letters in them all over; in yellow, blues, and browns.

We saw many accessories that matched everything in the room so we took them too. (pictures of those are also on my website, I just didn't want to have to describe them because it's a lot!!!) CeeCee and I decided that since we were done early it was time for some girl time and we went to lunch.

"So how are you and Adam doing?" I asked

CeeCee smiled at me, "Well I've been waiting all day to tell you, but we got engaged last night."

I dropped my fork onto the table in shock. "Why did you wait, baby furniture can wait for that. Wow CeeCee that's amazing!"

We got up and hugged then sat back down to our meals. "So have you picked a date out our anything yet?"

She looked down at her plate, her cheeks blushing a deep red, well as deep as they would go.

"CeeCee, are you…" I started.

"Yes I'm pregnant ok, there I said it. But believe me we were already planning on going that way, this only sped up the decision. But oh my gosh Suze, it was so romantic. I was expecting to come home and find dished and dirt. But when I walked in he called me into the living room with candles everywhere, Tony Bennet playing in the background. He was in the middle of the living room and when I walked in he got down on one knee and just proposed."

My brain was telling me two very different things to be feeling right now. One was saying, she's pregnant and she needs help, while the other was overjoyed that she and Adam were finally getting married. They had been going out for eight years, a very, very long time.


	7. Movement

Jesse walked in that night with a giant smile on his perfect face. I smiled back sweetly, my hands on my rotund stomach, sitting on the couch.

"What are you in such a good mood about?" I asked skeptically.

"I saved two lives today, and got a lot accomplished. There's a lot of paperwork to be filed after saving people's lives." He sat down next to me on the couch and pulled my feet into his lap.

"Oh that feels so nice," I said as he began rubbing my feet. He smiled at me sweetly in return and posed a question.

"So this weekend is Labor Day weekend, and I have to work, so I hope you weren't planning anything." He didn't look at me as he spoke, only at the TV.

"No I had no idea it was coming, that's no problem." I leaned back into the couch but sat up agin with a thought.

"CeeCee and Adam are getting married AND having a baby!"

Jesse's face fell and he looked shocked. "They're having a baby and they're not even married. That's terrible, this is just so terrible."

I stared at him in shock, and then I remembered he was born in the 1800's. He thought that was the worst thing to possibly have happened.

"Honey, it's the twenty-first century, this happens quite often, and at least they love each other and it wasn't random."

He looked at me with caring eyes. I knew he understood and yet he was still quite offended. "Quierda, have I told you how happy I am. The baby it's just… it's just so wonderful. And oh, I got time off to go with you to get your first sonogram."

I jumped up a foot in the air and ran to hug him. He squeezed me back, but half way through the hug I shot back grabbing my stomach.

"Quierda what's wrong?" Jesse asked in a worried tone. He started asking me all these medical questions. But he slowed as he saw the smile stretch across my face.

"The baby, it just kicked me!" I yelled. We gazed into each others eyes full of love for each other and OUR baby.


	8. Whoa Baby!

**Memorial Day weekend **

Friday I took off and so did Jesse so that we could go to lunch then go to the sonogram. Jesse had to go back to the hospital right after the sonogram but had had arranged a car to take me home. We decided to eat at the Rainforest Café because Jesse had never even been in before.

We walked up to the podium to get a table when the automated alligator started to roar. Jesse jumped a mile in the air.

"What was that?" he asked looking around. I just simply pointed to the alligator and laughed my head off, even the hostess was laughing.

Once seated we stared into each other's eyes and the only when the waitress brought our food did we look away. We talked about fluff, as I like to call it, but is truly just the little things in life that don't really matter. Mostly just about what CeeCee and I were doing in the nursery.

We left at two for my two-thirty appointment. The whole time in the car I was bouncing up and down, twisting my hands and popping my knuckles. Jesse kept putting his hand on my knee to try to get me to stop, and I would. For about a second or two.

Finally, finally we made it to the doctor. I practically ran up the side walk till Jesse yelled after me, "No matter how fast you get up there, your appointment is still at 2:30."

I slowed and waited for him by the door, which he opened for me like the true gentleman he is. In the elevator I finally calmed down only because Jesse wasn't. He HATED elevators. It was cute, it was like he didn't trust them or something. But being pregnant I hated stairs, so even though I normally take the stairs with him, I got my way this time.

The doors opened to Dr. Mallard's waiting room. I filled out my forms quickly and was called back the minute I got them turned in. When in the room Jesse politely stepped outside to let me change into the gown the hospital had given me, although I made it quite clear to him that I didn't mind I mean we had seen each other naked, come on we're having a kid.

Oh well Jesse will probably never change his ways. He and the doctor came in a moment later.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. De Silva. So are you ready for your baby's first picture. There should be a slit you could open on the stomach area of your gown, Mrs. De Silva." As I pulled it back, she started the machine to my right, and Jesse pulled a chair up to my left.

She pulled the attachment to my stomach and tried to get a picture. It came up quickly, and both Jesse and I drew in our breath. The picture was blurry and hard to read, but it meant the world to us. She moved the probe around trying to get an image of the side of the face.

"Ok baby A is right here, and baby B is right behind it." She smiled at us as she pointed at the screen.

Jesse and I stared at the screen, his brow furrowed and I could tell he was trying to figure out how he missed it in the beginning.

"Honey, in first pregnancy sometimes you don't gain as much wait. Therefore I can look like I'm only pregnant with one baby, while in reality I'm pregnant with two."

I looked at the screen again to look at my two wonderful babies. "What are the sexes?" I asked.

But just then my husband was on the floor, passed out.


	9. Friday

Once my husband had recovered, blushed, and apologized profusely, we got the pictures and he left for the hospital, but not without a kiss for me, baby A, and baby B.

I left a few minutes later after the next appointment was scheduled. A full scale limo was waiting for me outside. The driver was waiting by the back door. He held it open, and when I got close enough he handed a note to me.

Quierda

It said on the front, then inside it said;

Go to the nearest and nicest store of your choosing

Pick out a simply stunning dress

Fancy and beautiful

After that the driver will take you were you need to go

Love, Jesse

I ran into Dillard's because that was close, it had a bathroom, and I normally liked the dresses they had there. I got an olive green dress, with black flower trim on the collar, the empire waist, and the edge at the bottom. It was gorgeous. (picture on my profile!!!)

When I got back to the limo once again I saw the chauffer holding the door open with another note in his hand. It said:

Your bags are in the trunk,

Don't worry about anything, what you don't have we can buy!

He will take you to the airport and put you on a flight, blindfolded.

I don't want you to know where you're going until its too late.

Love Jesse

I sighed, getting into the car. I loved these surprise trips but I hated the airline bathrooms, they freaked me out. And if this was a long enough trip I would inevitably have to go to the bathroom. And that didn't look so great to me.

While in the airport with the chauffer, blindfolded. I fumbled around in my purse for my cell phone, I decided to call my mom and tell her the good news while I waited. After I had to ask the chauffer to call the number, I waited until I got someone on the phone.

I was surprised that that voice was Mandy, my soon to be sister in law. I drew in breath, let it exhale and began to speak. I didn't like her very much, she had a tendency to be well let's just say rude.

"Mandy hi, it's Suze."

"Oh you're the pregnant one, yea I remember. You're the stepdaughter Brad told me about, apparently you and he didn't get along for a while. He said something about a few broken bones, and furniture pieces, all of which he claims were your fault, though he was always the one to get in trouble for it."

I could hear the smirk in her tone. I let out another sigh, trying to calm myself, these raging pregnancy hormones were not fun, especially when I was about to lose it on people I actually love. Mandy on the other hand I didn't care for and wouldn't mind yelling at.

However I was in a crowded airport, and she would tell Brad who would tell Andy, who would tell mom who would get onto me about it after I had the baby. And I just didn't need that; now or ever so I kept my temper.

"Hey, yea is my mom there?" I was losing patience quickly and decided that talking straight to my mom was the best idea.

"No, they're at the hospital. Andy fell out of the hot tub getting out and they think that he may have broken his wrist, but he's fine. She has her cell phone." And with that she hung up.

Now I don't know about you but I really hate it when people hang up without saying bye. I mean isn't that the thing you do when you're done? Because you don't want them to be talking to you while you're not there?

I dialed Mom's cell number; she picked up on the first ring, thank goodness!

"Hello? Suzie is that you?"

"Hey Mom, I just heard that Andy fell, is he ok?"

"Oh honey, he'll be fine. You're so sweet to call. Is there anything else, you don't call very often away from the schedule unless you have something important to tell us."

She was talking about how I called every Sunday morning at 10 AM on the dot. It was something I started when I went to college, and just never stopped.

"Well Mom I have some news."

She drew in a breath, she started sounding worried. "Are you and the baby ok? How's Jesse?"

"Mom we're fine, actually it really good news." I heard her sigh but ignored it and continued. "We had our first ultrasound today. And well we found out that I'm pregnant with twins!"

She drew in her breath again but this time let it out in an exciting yelp. I heard feet pounding on floor, then an automatic door open. I heard my mom say Andy's name and give him the good news. Next thing I knew he was on the phone.

"Hey Suze, I'm very happy for you and Jesse. But the main reason I'm on is because your mom and I want to give you a gift. We want to help you with the whole _babies_ thing. We have bought you a year's worth of diapers."

I laughed out loud for a minute, with him also chuckling in my ear. Then I realized that this would probably help a lot.

"Wow you guys, thank you, thank you very much. This is a little much for you though, don't you think?"

"Suze," it was my mom's voice again, "we wouldn't do it if we couldn't."

After I finished talking to them I was boarded on the plane. The chauffer said his partings, and I was alone in a first class seat.

I looked around and could tell that I was the last one to board. The plane started to back up, and the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello ladies, and gentleman, thank you for choosing our airline today. Our cruising altitude today will be 36,000 feet. We hope you enjoy your flight to New York, New York.


	10. Friday Night

When I got off the plane after the four and a half hour flight, the chauffer already had my bags, along with another note.

Quierda,

The chauffer will take you to the hotel.

Get in your dress and at six o'clock

Meet me down stairs.

Love, Jesse

My heart leapt out of my chest. Jesse. I would see Jesse in just over an hour. But by the time we got to the hotel I only had fifteen minutes to change.

The limo dropped me at the front of W hotel in New York, New York. I gasped as I walked into the hotel and took in the modern furniture. It was decorated like you would expect from a high end New York hotel. The people dressed all in black, the pounding music. But I liked it, it seemed like fun.

Once I was up in my room I did everything to make me look perfect. I was going to be late and I knew it, but hey he had waited for me for a hundred and fifty years, he could wait a few more minutes. Once I shimmied my dress on and fixed my makeup, I walked out of the room.

I stepped out of the elevator two minutes later, and standing there right in front of the one I was coming out of was my husband, my life, my savior, Jesse.

The moment I was out, I ran to him and hugged him. We must have stood there hugging for at least three minutes. Then he led me out of the hotel and into another limo. Once inside again he wouldn't tell me where we were going.

"Susannah, I'm haven't been telling you anything up to this point, what makes you think I'm going to start now."

I pouted, trying to think of some place that he could possibly be taking me. But I lost my train of thought, as I normally do; the second Jesse put his lips to mine. By the time I got out of the limo I still hadn't seen that much scenery. Jesse and I had been a little busy.

When we got out of the limo, the driver was holding the door open for us. There was a little smirk on his face. Jesse just kept on walking but as I passed he started to laugh.

"O come on," I said, "this cannot be the first time that's happened to you!"

"Well not like that before. I've had kissing, but not…"

And with that I walked away, my cheeks flaming red. I caught up with Jesse, and he seemed embarrassed, but less so than I. We looked into each other's eyes and started laughing our heads off.

Just then I noticed the name on the restaurant door. Tavern on the Green. I loved this restaurant. When my dad was still alive he would take me here each year on my birthday. I looked to Jesse and he smiled sheepishly.

"Your dad told me that you loved this place. So I thought I would surprise you!"

Tears welled in my eyes though I tried my hardest to hide it from Jesse, and blink them back before anyone else could see. Jesse brushed away the one that fell from eye before I could catch it myself. He pulled me into a hug, kissing my cheek. I tried breathing deeply, but it sounded like hyperventilation to him.

"Queirda we can go back to the hotel or even home if you wish."

"Damn these hormones." I said quickly, pulling away, though not quite ready.

We walked into the restaurant, got seated at the table with the best view of the park. We were at Tavern on the Green. A restaurant in Central Park.

We had an amazing dinner, around the time of dessert we got around to baby names.

"If one is a girl I'm thinking Maria." Jesse said.

I smacked him in the arm, laughing as he did.

"I've always liked the name, Susannah." He said, but this time though his smile was genuine, it didn't have a trace of humor to it. I decided to meet him halfway.

"I've always like the name Jesse also."

We smirked at each other and broke into laughter.

"What about Isabella Christine Maria De Silva? I kind of like the ring to it. I know it's long for your days, but honestly it's quite beautiful." Jesse looked into my eyes, and I looked into his.

"We have to pick out two girls names, two boys names, and then our favorite from each in case we have one of both. I agree with the first girl name so let's move on to the second. What about Lorelei Leigh Susannah De Silva. I mean if you like the name Susannah that much, why not use it."

"Ok, granted, those will be our two girl's names. Now on to the boys. What about Andrew Patrick…"

"Jesse De Silva." I finished for him. He smiled at me sweetly, knowing that if my name was carried down, sooner or later his would be too.

"And for the second, what about Nicholas Christopher Robert De Silva?"

We agreed perfectly, that Isabella Christine Maria De Silva and Andrew Patrick Jesse De Silva were our favorite for a girl and a boy. It was a perfect evening.


	11. The Beginning

Dr. Mallard said that it would take at least _ten_ _hours _for me to be ready to go to the hospital. Jesse on the other hand was trying to comfort me, saying that it wouldn't take that long. I didn't believe him for one moment, though I tried to hide it.

Jesse and I got home and sat on the couch bewildered. Neither I nor he could believe that in a few hours or even in a day we would have _two_ babies. Jesse turned on the TV but I could tell that he wasn't actually watching it. Mostly because he was just staring at me. I tried to ignore it, but he was just sitting there… staring at me.

"I'm not going to pop, you can move around and stuff, you don't have to just sit here and watch me."

Even after I said that he kept staring, but this time he became more relaxed, and engaged me in conversation.

"So what do you think they will be like? Boy or girl or both? Which one will act like me and which one like you? Which one will look like me and which one will look like you?"

"I'm thinking one boy and one girl. If we had identical twins I don't think I would be able to tell them apart and then I would feel bad all the time. So they either need to be fraternal or opposite sexes. But I think that Bella, which is most definitely going to be what we call her, is going to be like you. Analytical, and thoughtful, and artistic. But Andrew will be like me. Doing before thinking, energetic, and athletic."

Right then a contraction hit, I grabbed Jesse hand and hunched my shoulders. I breathed hard, and thankfully it only lasted about half a minute. Jesse was holding my hand and rubbing my back when I looked up once it was over.

"Thanks, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night, and for me very painful." I chuckled a little while Jesse sighed.

"Oh we need to call my mom; she said she wanted to be here when they came." I went to grab the phone, but Jesse stopped me and got it himself. He handed it to me and I stick out me tongue at him.

I dialed the number and waited for an answer. "Hello?" I heard my mom's voice and felt oddly relieved. But right when I was about to speak a contraction hit and I handed the phone to Jesse.

"Hello Mrs. Ackerman, its Jesse. Suze is in labor. We just wanted to let you know so that you could find a flight that would get here soon enough." His voice had worry lined in it, and as the contraction ended the worry thawed out. Once I knew it was totally gone I motioned for the phone.

"Hey Mom."

"Oh honey, are you ok? Just know that I'm on my way and that I will be there to help you with all the little things."

"Thanks that will help a lot. Call us when you land and if he can without missing it, Jesse will pick you up."

"Ok see you soon." And with that she hung up.

"Queirda, the contractions are getting closer together. The doctor said to call her again when they are about 5 minutes apart."

"Jesse, they're about twenty minutes apart except for those last two. The doctor said that that could happen where they seem like they're getting close but truly are not. Relax, I'm fine so just go and make yourself busy, I'll be fine right now, they truly aren't that close together." I smiled at him sweetly to sugarcoat it all. Knowing that he would secretly be watching me the whole time.

He walked into the kitchen mumbling something under his breath, in Spanish. Ok I love him but I hate it when he starts speaking Spanish because of something I had "done", but really I hadn't. So that plus the hormones and the impending pain made me kind of mad.

"Jesse, come here." This time when I yelled he didn't come rushing in. He took his time, knowing that I was mad. When he was here I started on him.

"I love you; I know you love me. But I am scared to death about what is going to happen, and I know you want to help, but when I tell you I'm ok believe me, I'm ok." He nodded his head and went back to the kitchen.

It was going to be a very long night.


	12. Twinkies!

"Ohmygooooood!" I screamed loudly. It _already_ hurt like hell, every bit of it. But I was almost ready to go to the hospital. I tried to breath like Jesse was telling me, but it wasn't working. Plus by the way the contractions were longer. Each one lasting on average 45 seconds to a minute. And closer, about six minutes apart.

"Jesse, don't you dare think for one second that I am _ever_ doing this again." I said once I got my breath back. He chuckled and I gave him a glaring look. He stopped, but the smile didn't disappear. I had to chuckle too, but it still hurt.

Just then his cell rang. He answered it immediately, looking at me the whole time, that _stupid_ smile still on his face. "Hello, this is Jesse." His smile disappeared then appeared again. He said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Your mom just got off the plane; she got in a cab and is on her way to the hospital. Which we are leaving for right now. The doctor said you could go once your mom got here, figuring that you would be at that point so…"

I got up off the couch as fast as I could considering my state. Jesse caught me after my stomach pushed me a little bit more forward than I was able to pull myself back up from. He chuckled once I was upright, and grabbed my bag. J

We reached the hospital in ten minutes. I had two contractions in the car, both once again hurt like hell. Jesse held my hand the whole time.

**9 hours later**

"Suze in about twenty minutes you'll be able to push, ok?" Dr. Mallard said snapping off the gloves she had just put on. I sighed and relaxed as best I could through the one to two minute slot I had. Jesse squeezed my hand, and I smiled back.

"Oh suzie, I'm just so proud of you." My mom said grabbing my other hand with hers. I sighed again but felt another coming on. I gasped and sucked in as much breath as I could. It hurt worse than any of the others. I cried out, squeezing their hands harder. It was over faster than the others, but it hurt worse. I'm not sure which one is better though.

I exhaled at the end, relaxing myself. Jesse smiled at me again. I shook my head this time though.

"Jesse I can't… I just… I can't anymore." Tears swelled in my eyes. This was as vulnerable as I had ever been with him. He brushed back my hair.

"Queirda, you can, yes you can, you have no idea how much I believe with you. You can do this, I promise, anything you need, you've got it. The moon? What about the moon? That's it, I'll throw a lasso around the moon and pull it down for you." He was quoting my favorite line from my favorite movie, It's a Wonderful Life.

I started to cry at those words. He kissed my head again and again, a single tear streaming down his face. But right then I had no more choice, Dr. Mallard walked in, and it was time to push.

**45 minutes later**

I had two beautiful identical twin girls. Isabella Christine Maria De Silva, and Lorelei Leigh Susannah De Silva. They were perfect and my family was complete.


	13. Night Time with the Twinkies

I sighed not wanting to move and disturb the twinkies. That's what I call Bella and Lori. Jesse, being from the 1800's when they didn't even _have _nicknames, called them by their full first names. I had the twinkies resting on me comfortably, one in my lap, and the other in my arms.

Jesse walked in quietly with something long and relatively thin in his hands. He had two, and hung one on the front of one crib and one on the other. Then he sat across from me in the identical rocking chair. Smiling, I looked at the plagues that he just placed there. The one on the crib to the right said Isabella, and on the left Lorelei.

I smiled back at him to show that I absolutely loved it. Then he motioned to the babies and mouthed "which ones which?"

I smiled, made a sarcastic haha face, and motioned that the one in my lap was lsabella and the one in placed her in her crib, as I put Lori in her's.

I shut the door quietly behind me, then went into our room and collapsed on the bed, right next to my gorgeous husband. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes. My mom had just left, after staying for two weeks. Jesse and I had barely had a moment to ourselves. Let alone a moment spent with each other.

So we utilized our time spent together.

Sleep.

We woke up at four, just an hour later, to the cry of one of my babies. I sighed, I had been doing that a lot lately. I pushed myself out of the bed, and into the room next door. I didn't bother with the light, they didn't take well to it at night, which is good I guess.

I listened to the cries and locked my eyes on Bella's bed. I went over and picked her up. Turned and bumped into someone. I gasped then realized that it was Father Dominic. I put Bella on the changer and went back to my unexpected guest.

"Father Dom, what are you doing here, and so early?"

"O I was just deciding to drop by this morning, but got quite… well… bored. So I decided to come early and found, to my shock, children. I hadn't thought I had been gone that long, and two, Susannah, what else have I missed?"

I laughed, but stopped quickly hoping that Lori wouldn't start crying too. She didn't. I swear she would probably sleep through a gunshot. Not that I ever wanted her _anywhere_ close to a gunshot. I turned back to Bella who was at this point only whimpering.

I checked her diaper, which, thankfully was empty. I decided that I needed to feed her. I had also decided before they were born that I was going to feed them formula. I grabbed a bottle and started walking downstairs and motioned for Father Dominic to follow.

"Well Jesse and I have been married for two years now, three in a month. The twinkies were born December 7th. The one asleep is Lorelei Leigh Susannah De Silva, and the one I'm about to feed is Isabella Christine Maria De Silva." Father Dom started chuckling at Maria.

"Maria? Does Jesse know?" he said still chuckling.

I glared at him and then realized. "Father Dom it's been three years since we last saw you, so now I get to ask you the question what have you been doing?"

"Finding out why I'm still here, Susannah. No offense, but I was looking forward to getting to wherever we go." I put the bottle in the microwave, setting it for the number of seconds I knew was correct.

I turned back around and stared into his puppy dog eyes. "Father Dom I want to help you, truly, but I have _two_ children, and a husband who works insane hours. Plus a job of my own. Maybe just maybe in my spare time, but not _right now._

He smiled a sweet smile at me and disappeared.


	14. Author's Note

A/N: I don't know where to go with the story! If there is anything you want to see here, then you need to let me know soon. If I don't get anything I like within… lets say 2 weeks than I'm going to pull the story. Sorry that's just how I feel and I want to move on to a story that I can go more places with. Thanks to all my faithful readers!

Orangesmoothie233


End file.
